Application platforms for developers can include services that the platform provides to users to aid the users in finding, downloading and maintaining applications on their devices. Such services can include, for example, an application store. Users can purchase and/or download applications from the application store. Furthermore, if a developer updates an application with new features or bug fixes, users can download the update at the application store.